This invention relates to a finger splint, more particularly to a finger splint which includes a securing member for fastening the splint onto a finger.
A splint is a device used for holding a part of the body stable, typically to protect a wounded body part from further damage and to facilitate healing.
Splints can be used to treat a variety of injuries, including injuries to fingers such as strains, sprains, fractures and breaks. Essentially, a splint can be any a rigid material such as a stick or board used to immobilize a body part. In some cases, an injured body part can be taped to an uninjured body part to prevent movement. For example, an injured finger can be taped directly to an adjacent finger. Commercial splints are also available.
The splint typically secured to the injured body part (typically at positions located above and below the injury, rather than directly over the injury) body using ties, or tape.
One benefit associated with using a splint, versus a plaster or fiberglass cast, for immobilizing an injured finger, is the ability to adjust, remove and replace the splint as desired. For example, a splint may be applied to a fresh injury and, as swelling subsides, the splint may be adjusted to maintain a snug fit. Additionally, as an injury heals, a splint may be removed for therapy. Furthermore, a patient may want to remove a splint, for example, during bathing.
However, typical methods for securing the splint to the injured body part are cumbersome to remove and replace, and, in the case of tape, leave a sticky residue. Therefore, a splint with securing means that are easily applied, removed and replaced, particularly by the injured patient, is desirable.
The invention provides a finger splint which includes a securing member that is easily applied, removed and replaced.
The finger splint includes a supporting shell and a securing member affixed to said supporting shell. The securing member may be affixed to the supporting shell by an adhesive or may be anchored to the supporting shell by a retaining member. Preferably, the securing member is constructed from a hook and loop closure material such as VELCRO(copyright).